


friend*zone

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Crack and Angst, Friendzone, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: "Di bale ng ma-friendzone kesa matawag na ahas ng best friend mo." —Sungwoon, 2019





	friend*zone

**Author's Note:**

> ««« flashback  
> »»» present
> 
>  
> 
> Di ko talaga kayang mag full angst laging nasisingitan ng crack ;_;
> 
> Last attempt naman na to, pagbigyan nyo na ko.

»»»

“Mahal mo pa?” Tanong ni Sungwoon sa kaibigan habang ngumangata ng boy bawang chili cheese na binili nila sa tindahan ni Aling Cheetah. Nagpatawag ng emergency meeting si Seongwu o biglaang inuman session sa kanilang maliit na kwarto kaya di muna nakaalis si Sungwoon sa kanyang part-time job bilang tutor ng Calculus sa mga senior high school students.

 

“Di naman agad mawawala yun, Seng. Bago maging kami, matagal naming gusto ang isa’t isa, diba? Pero parang hanggang dito na lang ata talaga.” Sagot ni Seongwu sabay tungga sa pang-apat na can ng red horse.

 

Ayon kay Seongwu, ito na ang raw huling hiwalayan nila ng boyfriend na si Daniel. Ilang ulit na rin itong naririnig ni Sungwoon sa matalik na kaibigan at roommate sa dorm sa may Krus na Ligas.

 

“Napagusapan nyo na ba yan? Tumawag sakin si Daniel tinatanong kung okay ka lang. Ano naman ba ang dahilan?” Tanong ni Sungwoon na may halong concern dahil nararamdaman niya na talagang seryoso na ang desisyon ng kaibigan.

 

Binigyan lang ni Seongwu ng matipid na ngiti si Sungwoon at idanaan na lang muli sa inom. Naramdaman ni Sungwoon na parang may mali sa matalik na kaibigan. Dati-rati, sasabihin agad ni Seongwu ang dahilan ng di pagkakaintindihan ng mag-kasintahan. Minsan tungkol sa kawalan ng oras sa isa’t isa o di kaya mga naipon na selos dahil sadyang sikat sila sa kanilang mga colleges.

 

“Ikaw bahala kung ayaw mong sabihin ang dahilan ngayon. Malaki ka na, pero hindi na kita malilibre ng beef mami dahil wala akong student na tuturuan ngayon, ha?” malumanay na sabi ni Sungwoon.

 

“Sungwoon, bakit di mo sinagot si Minhyun noon? Bakit mas pinili mong maging kaibigan lang siya?” Seryosong tanong ni Seongwu. Hindi niya alam kung lasing na ang kaibigan o sadyang nagiging sentimental lang dahil sa break-up.

 

Napasandal si Sungwoon sa may gilid ng kama dahil sa lapag lang naman sila nakaupo.

 

“Hmm, bakit nga ba? Siguro di ko lang talaga siya gusto as boyfriend at mas gusto ko lang siyang maging kaibigan? Nung nilinaw ko yun sa kanya, narealize niya rin na hindi pa ganung kalalim yung feelings niya para sakin. That time parang sobrang open namin sa isa’t isa at mas naging close, pero talagang ganun na lang.” paliwanag ni Sungwoon.

 

“Oo nga, mas naging close na kayo at parang napalitan na ko as best friend mo nung time na yon.” Biro ni Seongwu.

 

“Excuse me, di mo nga nadama kase super whipped ka kay Daniel that time.” giit ni Sungwoon. Kaya niyang sabihin isa isa ang mga plano nila ni Seongwu na hindi natuloy dahil kay Daniel. Alam ni Seongwu na mangyayari ito kaya hindi niya na lamang pinilit pa.

 

“Fine. Pero bakit hanggang ngayon ay Single ka pa rin? Single na ko lahat lahat, single ka pa rin. Baka naman hinintay mo lang na maging single ako?” Alam ni Sungwoon na biro lang ang sinabi ni Seongwu sa kanya pero parang may laman at may nakatagong diin sa huling tanong ng kaibigan.

 

“Baka nga. Hinintay kitang maging single para ikaw naman ang maiiwan dito sa dorm habang ako ay masayang nakikipag-holding hands sa oval.” Sagot ni Sungwoon ng nakatingin sa mga mata ni Seongwu. Sinusubukan niyang basahin ang mga tingin ni Seongwu na parang nanguusig ng bawat salitang binabanggit niya.

 

Tila kinabahan si Sungwoon sa inasta ni Seongwu pagkatapos niyang sagutin ito ng pabiro. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nginisian ni Seongwu ng alam niyang iba ang dahilan.

 

“Okay, waiting for your turn? Sure.” ani ni Seongwu pagkatapos niyang tuluyang ubusin ang iniinom. Nakaramdam na si Sungwoon ng konting pagaalala sa tunay na dahilan ng hiwalayan ngayon. Nag-iba na ang tono ng boses ni Seongwu na parang may kinalaman siya sa kung anumang ang nangyari pero bigla niya itong binawi dahil kilala niya ang kaibigan.

 

Nagkatitigan silang dalawa. Hindi na lang sumagot pa si Sungwoon dahil hanggang ngayon ay clueless siya sa mga kakaibang sagutan ni Seongwu.

 

“Siguraduhin niyo na lang na papasayahin niyo ang isa’t isa.” sabi ni Seongwu na may halong lungkot. Akmang tatayo na sana siya nang bigla siyang pinigilan ni Sungwoon.

 

“Teka, Seongwu. Ano bang pinagsasabi mo? Hindi kita maintindihan.” Napalakas na sabi ni Sungwoon sabay hila sa kamay ni Seongwu para mapaupo ulit sa lapag.

 

Tiningnan lang ni Seongwu si Sungwoon at hindi niya inalis ang kanyang kamay sa pagkakahawak ng kaibigan. Mag-katabi na silang nakasandal sa gilid ng kama. Takang taka pa rin ang itsura ni Sungwoon na may halong pag-aalala dahil nangingilid na ang luha ni Seongwu habang nakatingin sa kanya.

 

“Tangina, Sungwoon. Bakit sa lahat ng tao, ikaw pa?” mahinang sambit ni Seongwu bago tuluyang umiyak sa dibdib ni Sungwoon.

 

Ito ang unang beses na makita ni Sungwoon na umiyak ng sobra si Seongwu. At hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit mas doble pa ang sakit ng nararamdaman niya na nakikitang naging ganito ang kaibigan sa hindi malaman na dahilan.

Ilang araw niya ng napansin na balisa si Seongwu pero pinalampas niya ito dahil sinabihan siya ng kaibigan na okay lang siya pero hindi pala, dahil may tinatago si Seongwu sa kanya.

 

«««

 

“Minhyun, tapos na ba yung review lesson mo kay Seonho?” Bungad na tanong ni Sungwoon kay Minhyun sa cellphone.

 

“Patapos na, may pinatapos pa akong short essay sa kanya. Bakit?” Sagot ni Minhyun sa kabilang linya. Tuwing biyernes ng hapon kase ang magkasunod na tutorial class ng estudyanteng si Seonho sa English at Calculus. Balak ata nitong mag-apply sa Cambridge sa susunod na taon.

 

“Nagsabi na rin ako sa Mom ni Seonho na di ako makakapunta sa calculus review namin mamaya. Pasabi na lang din sa kanya.”

 

“Ah okay sige. Hulaan ko. Best friend matters?” Alam agad ni Minhyun. Isa lang naman kasi ang dahilan sa tuwing lumiliban siya ng pagtuturo kay Seonho.

 

“Tumpak, Teacher Hwang. Susubukan ulit kung maagapan pa breakup na to.” Hindi naman na ito itinanggi pa ni Sungwoon dahil basang basa na siya ni Minhyun.

 

“Sungwoon kailan ka ba magigising sa katotohanan? Ikaw na mismo nagsabi na sobrang mahal ni Seongwu si…”

 

“Hindi naman ako umaasa Minhyun. Gusto ko lang na maging masaya siya. At gaya ng dati, kakausapin ko siya para maliwanagan na hindi breakup ang solusyon sa alitan nila. Kilala ko rin si Daniel alam kong nadala lang sila sa kung anuman yung pinagawayan nila ngayon.” putol ni Sungwoon sa kaibigan.

 

“Hanggang kailan mo ba hahayaang masaktan ka ng paulit-ulit makita lang siyang masaya? Pano pala kung hindi na siya ang napapasaya kay Daniel? Sungwoon, please be a little selfish. Nauna kang maging kaibigan, sa tuwing nagse-celebrate sila ng anniversaries, nagluluksa ka naman magisa. For how long already? Three years?” Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Minhyun dahil alam niyang hindi ito magagawa ni Sungwoon na maging makasarili at unahin ang kaligayahan.

 

May point si Minhyun. Nakwento niya kasi ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit hindi niya sinagot ang binata noon.

 

Parehas na freshman noon sila Seongwu at Sungwoon at saktong naging roommate sa isang lumang dorm. Parehas sila ng trip sa buhay: videoke, photography at mag-asaran kaya mabilis na naging magkaibigan. Parehas rin silang unang beses ma-in love sa kapwa lalaki. Si Seongwu ay nagkagusto sa iba at si Sungwoon naman na nahulog na ng tuluyan sa kanya. Niyakap na lang ni Sungwoon ang pagiging martir noong naging magkasintahan na sila Seongwu at Daniel hanggang sa tumagal sila ng halos tatlong taon.

 

“Bahala na, Minhyun. Basta kung saan siya masaya dun ako. Pero salamat dahil nanjan ka pa rin kahit na alam mong di ako makikinig sayo.” pabirong sabi ni Sungwoon. Swerte ata siyang nakilala niya si Minhyun noong naki-upo siya sa bakanteng upuan sa Vinzons hall para kumain ng tanghalian.

 

“Bahala ka nga, malaki ka na naman. Basta keep me posted para ako na susulat kay Ma’am Charo ng buhay nyo.”

 

“Sira! Sige na baka masulat pa ni Seonho yung katangahan ko jan sa essay niya dahil sayo. Call you later. Bye!” Pinindot na ni Sungwoon ang end call at umakyat na sa kwarto nila ni Seongwu.

 

«««

 

Ilang araw ng pinalampas ni Seongwu ang tila nanlamig na pakikitungo sa kanya ni Daniel. Nakakaramdam na siya na kung mag-away man sila ngayon at humantong sa hiwalayan ay hindi na muli ito mababawi at maayos pa. Pero nasa punto na si Seongwu na hindi niya na kayang tiisin pa, mabuti nang mag-kaalaman na dahil pagod na siyang mag-hinala at umasang mababalik pa ang sigla ng kanilang relasyon.

 

_Dumiretso  ka sa Vertis. Nasa Zoo Cafe ako._

 

Text ni Seongwu kay Daniel. Walang siyang pasok at alam niyang hanggang 12 lang ng tanghali ang klase ni Daniel. Mas kaunti ang tao sa Vertis North kaya pinili ni Seongwu na doon sila magkita.

 

Inihanda na ni Seongwu ang sarili niya kung anumang ang kahihinatnan ng magiging paguusap nila. Bago pa dumating si Daniel ay tinext niya na rin ang kaibigang si Sungwoon.

 

_Seng, wag ka muna alis mamaya. Please._

 

Agad namang nagreply si Sungwoon sa kanya ng walang problema at liliban muna sya sa tutorial nya mamayang hapon.

 

Makalipas ang kalahating oras ng paghihintay ay dumating na rin si Daniel. Diretso upo na sa harap ni Seongwu, ni wala na ang matatamis na ngiti at biglaang halik sa pisngi gaya ng dati.

 

Isa na ito sa mga senyales ng failing relationship na nababasa at napapanood nila ni Sungwoon. Imbis na mabahala ay tila naging manhid na lamang si Seongwu sa mga napapansin.

 

“Nag-order ka na? San mo gusto kumain later?” tanong ni Daniel sa kanya, habang hawak hawak ang cellphone na parang may hinihintay na text.

 

“Okay na ko sa iced latte, naubos ko na nga. Di rin ako magtatagal kasi may paguusapan kami ni Sungwoon mamaya.” Tumingin si Seongwu sa mga mata ng kasintahan na parang sinusubok kung ano ang magiging reaksyon at kung tama ang hinala niya.

 

“Ah okay, ihatid na lang kita sa dorm nyo mamaya. Ano palang meron?” sabi ni Daniel at umiwas ng mabilis sa mga tingin ni Seongwu na halos wala ng ekspresyon.

 

“Alam kong alam mo kung bakit ako nagtext sayo. Parang di ka naman na aware sa cycle when you feel something off.” Malumanay pero alam mong nagtitimpi na lang si Seongwu. Nagtitimpi, pinipigil niya ang sarili dahil alam niyang sa huling round na to, siya ang tunay na dehado.

 

“My god, Seongwu. Di ka pa ba napapagod? Mag-aaway na naman ba tayo?” napahawak na lamang si Daniel sa sentido.

 

“Pagod na, kaya nga nandito na tayo para linawin ang lahat once and for all. Daniel I’m not blind, hindi ako tanga at hindi ako manhid. At first, hinala lang eh pero sa bawat lipas ng panahon, napapansin ko na ang mga bagay na pinalampas ko. You are what these days? Cold? Iwas? Bumibisita ka sa dorm every wednesday at friday. Bakit? Kase walang mga classes si-”

 

Hindi na hinayaan ni Daniel na tapusin pa ni Seongwu ang sinasabi nito.

 

“Seongwu, wait. Of all people, paghihinalaan mo ang best friend mo? And you’re not even confronting him about this?”

 

Nanggigil na si Seongwu at ikinubli niya ito sa kanyang mga kamay. May point si Daniel pero gusto niya na manggaling muna kay Daniel bago niya komprontahin si Sungwoon. At he feels bad for Sungwoon na pinaghinalaan niya ang kaibigan pero tatapusin niya na ito ngayon para clean slate na kapag nagusap sila mamaya.

 

“I will. Pero I want to hear it from you first. Daniel, please. I’m not begging you to stay kung ayaw mo na. Ipaliwanag mo lang sakin ang lahat. Kelan pa?”

 

Tumahimik ang paligid na parang walang tao sa loob ng cafè. Hindi agad nakasagot si Daniel at hindi rin mabasa ni Seongwu ang kung anumang iniisip nito.

 

Namanhid na ang buong katawan ni Seongwu pero ramdam niya pa rin ang kabog sa dibdib. Wala na ngang atrasan ito.

 

“Last year, Seongwu.” mahinang sabi ni Daniel.

 

“Tangina, medyo ok sana kung last week lang eh, nung napapansin ko na parang nagbabago ka na pero last year pa?” pinipilit pa rin ni Seongwu na kontrolin ang paglakas ng boses dahil ayaw niyang gumawa ng eksena.

 

Akmang magsasalita pa sana si Daniel pero pinigalan na siya ni Seongwu. “Di ko na itatanong kung paano o bakit siya pa pero alam ba ni Sungwoon yang nararamdaman mo?”

 

Yumuko ulit si Daniel sa tanong ni Seongwu samantalang hinanda naman ni Seongwu ang sarili sa mga sasabihin ni Daniel. Naisip niya na malamang sa malamang ay alam na ito ni Sungwoon pero hindi muna niya sinasabi. Tatayo na dapat si Seongwu dahil wala pa rin sagot ang isa.

 

“Hindi ko sinabi. Noong una, aaminin ko, may balak pa ako pero habang tumatagal napapansin ko na wala rin patutunguhan kung sasabihin ko pa sa kanya. Naging selfish na ko ng matagal, nasaktan na kita at ayoko nang saktan ka pa ng sobra. Susuko na dapat ako pero dahil nabasa mo na ako, ayoko ng tuluyan pang saktan ka.”

 

Hindi naintindihan ni Seongwu ang sinabi ni Daniel. Nararamdaman niya ang kirot sa dibdib dahil sa paguusap na ito, dahil sa alam niyang hiwalayan na ang patutungahan pero naguguluhan siya sa sinabi ni Daniel. Bakit hindi niya sinabi kay Sungwoon? Bakit walang patutunguhan kahit na sabihin pa niya?

  


Huminga siya ng malalim. Ayaw niya nang malaman pa ang dahilan. Ayaw niya na rin maghabol sa taong alam niyang hindi na siya ang mahal. Masakit, oo pero kailangan niyang tanggapin ang lahat kahit na gaano pa ito kasakit. Pero di gaya ng mga nakaraang away, ito na ang pinaka-huli at pinakamasakit dahil ang matalik niyang kaibigan ay ang rason nito. Nawalan na siya ng kasintahan pero hindi niya kakayanin na mawala pa ang matalik niyang kaibigan.

 

«««

 

Alam ni Daniel ang schedule ni Sungwoon bukod sa schedule ni Seongwu dahil minsan may mga araw na naghihintayan silang tatlo kung may pupuntahan sila. Nakatanggap siya ng text mula kay Sungwoon na kung pwede siyang kausapin nito. Alam niya na ang pag-uusapan nila ay hindi tungkol sa kanilang dalawa kundi kay Seongwu at sa kanya.

 

Maagang natapos ang huling klase ni Daniel kaya naghintay na muna siya sa Oval at tumambay muna sa tapat ng Econ building.

 

“Oh, kanina ka pa nandyan?” Bungad ni Sungwoon sa kanya habang nakaupo siys sa isa sa mga benches.

 

Tinanggal na ni Daniel ang headset sa tenga at nilagay sa bulsa ang kanyang phone. Hindi niya nabanggit kay Seongwu ang pagkikita nila ni Sungwoon ngayon. Inassume niya na lang na nabanggit na ni Sungwoon ito sa matalik na kaibigan. Hindi naman kailangan dahil alam niyang malapit na kaibigan na rin ang turing ni Sungwoon sa kanya, minsan pa nga ay nakababatang kapatid.

 

“Hindi naman, siguro mga isang kanta pa lang yung napakinggan ko.”

 

“Medyo gutom na ko, Area 2 tayo. Gusto ko ng siomai rice.” Yaya ni Sungwoon kay Daniel na halata na nga ang gutom sa mukha.

  


Nang makarating sila sa kakainan nila ay agad ng umorder si Sungwoon. Hindi na siya hinayaan pang magbayad dahil libre niya daw dahil niyaya siya nitong kumain.

 

“Ano kaba, ako nagyaya eh. Sagot ko na. Fried siomai sayo no? ” Mabilis na sabi ni Sungwoon. Napakamot si Daniel at wala ng nagawa kundi ngumiti at tumango na lamang. Sinenyasan na ni Sungwoon na humanap na ng mauupuan si Daniel.

 

“Ate, tatlong siomai rice, yung dalawa, dito kainin isang steam at isang fried.  Tapos yung isa take out fried din.” Sabi ni Sungwoon na malinaw na narinig ni Daniel. Ito yung isa sa mga times na naiisip ni Daniel na kung may ibang nakakita sa kanila ay si Sungwoon ang may boyfriend at hindi siya. Napansin niya ito noon pa lang na sa tuwing sila lang ang kakain sa labas ay mayroon agad na take out na kasama sa order ni Sungwoon para sa matalik na kaibigan.

 

Noong una ay natutuwa si Daniel sa pagkakaibigan nila. Hindi niya naranasan ang magselos sa closeness nila Seongwu at Sungwoon dahil ni minsan ay hindi nila   pinaparamdam sa kanya na out of place  siya. Kumbaga  alam ni Sungwoon ang lugar niya sa relasyon nila Daniel at Seongwu at ganun rin sa Daniel sa pagkakaibigan nila Sungwoon at Seongwu.

 

Nakikita niya kung paano maging kaibigan si Sungwoon at na-realize niya na maswerte si Seongwu na magkaroon ng ganitong kaibigan. Naisip niya na likas ang pagiging selfless ni Sungwoon at mas inuuna niya lagi si Seongwu at minsan pati na rin siya sa mga ibang bagay. Kaya siguro ito ang dahilan kung bakit siya nahulog sa binata.

 

Gumising na lang siya isang araw na gusto niya na laging makita, makausap at makipagbiruan kay Sungwoon pero pinigilan niya ito dahil ayaw niyang masaktan si Seongwu at lalong lalo ng ayaw niyang magalit si Sungwoon sa kanya kapag nasaktan ang matalik na kaibigan. Pero habang tumatagal ay mas may napapansin si Daniel kay Sungwoon sa kabila ng nararamdaman niyang pagtingin dito. Alam niyang sobrang makasarili niya pero hindi maiwasang isipin ni Daniel na baka may pag-asa pa rin siya kay Sungwoon kahit na konti lang pagkatapos ng relasyon niya kay Seongwu. Alam niya na rin naman ang sagot nung una pa lang pero may katiting pa rin na pag-asa sa puso niya.

  


“Ano palang meron, Seng?” Tanong niya kahit alam niya na ang paguusapan nila. Sa dami ng pagkikita nilang dalawa na initiated ni Sungwoon ay tungkol lamang kay Seongwu at wala ng iba.

 

“Nagtanong ka pa. Alam ko na yang itsura mo at yung itsura ni Seongwu nung mga nakaraang araw. Ano na naman ba ang problema? Ewan ko may PhD na ata ako sa Ongiel Relations at di ko alam bakit masyado akong invested. Sabi ni Seongwu medyo lumalayo ang loob mo, na parang may something? Concern lang ako sa inyong dalawa at gusto ko masaya kayo.” Bungad ni Sungwoon, hindi talaga siya marunong magpaligoy-ligoy.

 

Napangiti ng mapait si Daniel. “Baka naman concern ka lang sa happiness niya at hindi sa sarili mo.”

 

Nawala ang ngiti ni Sungwoon sa labi sa nasabi ni Daniel. “Kase tandang tanda ko na nung time na maging kayo, bukang bibig nyo yung happiness nyo ang isa’t isa. At syempre kapag masaya kayo, domino effect na sakin, masaya na rin ako. Unless...”

 

“Sorry, Sungwoon.” Ito na lang ang tanging sagot ni Daniel. Aalisin niya na ang katiting na pagasa dahil aside sa selfish ay hopeless case pa ang nararamdaman niya. Hindi man siya umamin kay Sungwoon, alam niyang magkakaroon ng lamat ang pagkakaibigan nila Sungwoon at Seongwu dahil sa kanya at labis niya na itong pinagsisisihan.

 

“Wag ka mag-sorry sakin Daniel. Ngayon, dahil hindi about petty things yung dahilan, at ayokong pangunahan kayo sa mga desisyon nyo, di na ko makikealam pa. Siguro masyado lang akong naging invested sa relasyon na sa una pa lang di naman ako kasali. Na-excite lang din siguro ako dahil first boyfriend ka ni Seongwu. Di ko napansin masyado na ko nanghihimasok. Pero I want you to man up and clear things out with Seongwu. Kung anuman ang dahilan mo, tell that to Seongwu. Kilala mo siya, di bale ng masaktan kaysa sa magsabi ka ng white lies and leave him hanging. Hindi ko sasabihin na nag-usap tayo ngayon.”

  


Mas naunang umalis si Sungwoon kay Daniel. Pinili niya na magpaiwan muna at paghandaan ang pag-amin kay Seongwu ng nararamdaman niya at kung bakit siya nanlalamig. Sa kabila nito ay dapat niya na rin ibaon ang lihim niyang pagtingin kay Sungwoon dahil simula’t sapul ay alam niya ng siya ang nag-pumilit na pumasok sa buhay ng magkaibigan.  

  


»»»

  


_“Baka naman concern ka lang sa happiness niya at hindi sa sarili mo.”_

 

Nag-flashback ang sinabi ni Daniel kay Sungwoon nung huli nilang pag-uusap. Mabilis ang tibok ng dibdib ni Sungwoon. Napansin ba ni Daniel ang matagal niya ng nararamdaman na tinatago kay Seongwu kaya nag-selos ito na dahilan ng paghihiwalay nilang dalawa?

 

Tahimik lang siya habang nakakatitig sa umiiyak na kaibigan sa harap niya. Nanlumo siya dahil ilang taon niyang tinago ang nararamdaman niya tapos biglang malalaman lang pala ni Seongwu sa ganitong paraan.

 

Bakit hindi ito pinagtapat ni Daniel sa kanya? Bakit hindi nagopen up si Daniel tungkol dito para makaiwas na siya at di makasagabal sa relasyon nila? Naging makasarili ba siya? Ang daming tanong ni Sungwoon sa kanyang isip kasabay ng pagsikip ng dibdib niya sa pagpigil ng luha dahil hindi niya matanggap na siya ang dahilan kung bakit nasasaktan ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan na wala naman ginawa sa kanya.

 

Pero parang may mali, bakit sasabihin ni Seongwu na sana pasayahin niya at ni Daniel ang isa’t isa? Lumipas ang ilang segundo ng katahimikan ay nakuha niya na ang mga kakaibang tanungan ni Seongwu sa kanya. Inisip ni Seongwu na kaya nakipag-break si Daniel ay dahil sa kanya.

 

Nawala ang kaba ni Sungwoon ng panandalian na baka bistado na ang nararamdaman niya kay Seongwu pero bumalik ulit ito dahil wala na siyang choice na umamin ng tuluyan kay Seongwu. Hindi niya hahayaang magalit si Seongwu ng tuluyan sa kanya dahil sa malaking misunderstanding.

 

 _Di bale ng ma-friendzone kesa matawag na ahas ng best friend mo._ Sabi ni Sungwoon sa sarili.

  


Huminga ng malalim si Sungwoon. Uumpisahan na niya ang litanya at gustong niyang marinig ito ng maayos ni Seongwu. Kinuha niya muna ang isang red horse in can at uminom.

 

“Teka nga Ong Seongwu. Tumigil ka muna sa kaiiyak mo.” Nilakasan ni Sungwoon ang loob na kunwari’y galit para ma-distract si Seongwu. Tumigil naman si Seongwu at suminghot-singhot na lang.

 

“Ayan, wag ka magsasalita hangga’t hindi pa ako tapos. I don’t accept any rebuttals, unless I ask you too.” Patuloy ni Sungwoon. Tiningnan lang siya ni Seongwu na may halong pagtataka.

 

“Ngayon lang nag-make sense yung mga pinagtatanong mo sakin na may other meaning pala. Disclaimer, I’m telling you this not to clear my name but to clear this misunderstanding. Alam kong ayaw mo ng fake news or misleading story so makinig ka then it’s up to you anong gagawin mo sakin. Another disclaimer, this is just about you and me so any issues or what not about Daniel, wala na kong saklaw or authority.” Tuloy tuloy na sabi ni Sungwoon, hindi naman na bago ang ganito kay Seongwu kaya hindi naalis ang titig nito sa kanya.

 

“Hindi ko alam na sa kabila ng pagiging maingat ko, mag-e-end up rin ako na sabihin sayo ang lahat. Kasi I know na once na malaman mo ay mawawala lahat yung effort ko na itago to for like what? Three years?” Napaubo konti si Sungwoon pero tinuloy nya pa rin.

 

“Ang misleading part na naisip mo at inassume mo ay Daniel and I already have mutual feeling for each other behind your back. Daniel became cold at umiiwas tapos nabawasan ang pagkasweet and all base on your kwento and you’re just waiting for me to confirm it by asking me about why did I dump Minhyun back then and why the heck I’m still single now that you’re already single.”

 

Huminga ulit ng malalim si Sungwoon. Nararamdaman niya na lalamunin na siya ng kaba at hindi pa man siya totoong nagsisimula ay naiiyak na siya. Pero kailangan niyang pigilan, kailangan niyang ipakita kay Seongwu na okay lang siya dahil ayaw niya ng dagdagan pa ang sakit na naramdaman ng kaibigan.

 

“Totoo na hindi ko sinagot si Minhyun way back because I like someone. Single ako pagtungtong pa lang natin ng college hanggang ngayon dahil may gusto akong tao na alam kong hindi pwede that time at single ako until now dahil alam kong hindi pa rin pwede.” Mahinahon at wala ng pagmadadali na sabi ni Sungwoon. Tiningnan niya sa Seongwu na nakatingin pa rin sa kanya. Hindi niya malaman kung anong klaseng tingin ang binibigay ni Seongwu sa kanya pero malakas na ang kutob niya na alam na ng kaibigan kung sino ang tinutukoy niya at malayong si Daniel ito.

 

“Seongwu, ang huling bagay na gusto kong mangyari ay makita kang masaktan at ako pa ang dahilan. All this time ginagawa ko lahat just to make sure you’re happy. Nung malaman ko na  kayo na ni Daniel, dali-dali kong ibinaon lahat ng kung anumang feelings ko just to make sure it will not hinder our friendship and your relationship with him dahil alam kong siya ang magpapasaya sayo. Puta, mas nauna pa akong mag-adjust sa pagiging kaibigan lang kaysa sa university life ko! The last thing that I would do is to steal someone from you, Seongwu and knowing na Daniel is your happiness, syempre di ko rin kayang bawiin ka sa kanya and just be happy for the both of you. Pero nasasaktan ka na, so I always have to make sure and ask Daniel about it pero this time, hindi niya na ko nasagot kung anong dahilan. Tapos ngayon malalaman ko na ako yung dahilan kung bakit ka umiiyak ngayon? Kung bakit ka nasasaktan ngayon?” Hindi na napigilan pa ni Sungwoon na tumulo ang luha niya dahil sobrang sikip na ng kanyang dibdib na kapag pinigilan niya pa ang sarili ay sasabog na ito.

 

“Sa tuwing nanunuod tayo ng cliche movies about friendzone, lagi mong sinasabi na wag kong hahayaan na humantong tayo sa ganun just  because ayaw mong mawala ako bilang kaibigan mo, at dun pa lang alam ko na na unlike the movies, hindi mangyayari na magustuhan mo rin ako. Dahil alam kong mahal mo siya, ayun yung di ko hinayaang mangyari ng ilang taon, Seongwu.” Huminto saglit si Sungwoon. Nao-overwhelmed na siya sa nasasabi niya. Napayuko na lang muna siya dahil natatakot siya makita ang awa sa mga mata ng kaibigan.

 

Hindi niya man mapigilan ang tulo ng luha, ay ngumiti pa rin siya.  

“Since humantong na nga tayo dito, dumating na yung time na mako-quote ko si Bujoy? Yung line na   _I'm so stupid to make the biggest mistake of falling in love with my best friend, dahil kahit kailan, hindi mo naman ako makikita, e. Kahit kailan hindi mo ako kayang mahalin na higit pa sa isang kaibigan.”_  

 

Masunurin si Seongwu, hindi talaga siya nagsasalita pero nagawa niyang batuhin ng cornick si Sungwoon pagkatapos niyang sabihin ang sinabi ng character ni Jolina Magdangal sa palabas nila ni Marvin Agustin na Labs Kita, Okey Ka Lang?.

 

Hindi nila napansin na dalawa na silang nagiiyakan ni Seongwu. Nagpatuloy uli siya habang pinupunasan ang luha sa kanyang mga pisngi.  “Di ko lang iko-quote sila Bogs at Mae sa Pano na Kaya, kase ayokong syotain mo ko.”

 

Dinaan niya na lang sa biro ang lahat pero alam naman nilang dalawa na seryoso lahat ng sinabi ni Sungwoon.

 

“Ayoko lang isipin mo na inagaw ko si Daniel sayo. Mas tanggap ko pa nga kung ikaw yung aagawin ko kay Daniel eh. Yung ang tagal kong tinago to tapos maiisip mo lang inahas kita? I will never. So bale, yung gagawin mo sakin ay parang ginawa ko kay Minhyun noon, kaya may idea na rin ako sa kakahinatnan ko. I’ll ask him for some tips how to cope. I’ve seen the two sides of the coin ika nga.” Pahabol na biro ni Sungwoon habang sumisinghot rin. Nakatikim na naman siya ng bato ng cornick galing kay Sungwoon na hindi na rin napigilang ngumiti.

 

Medyo lumuwag na ang pakiramdam niya. May mabuti rin palang naidulot ang ambush confession niya sa kaibigan. Hindi naman na siya umaasa dahil matagal niya na yung kinalimutan na dadating ang araw na ibabalik ni Seongwu ang nararamdaman niya.

 

“Ha Sungwoon, ang gago mo pero tangina ko. Hinusgahan kita agad not knowing all the things you’ve been through.”

 

“Alam mo, oo pero di kita masisisi. Alam ko magiging guilty ka for this at ayun yung iniiwasan ko pero eto na. Please try your best not too. Wag ka magi-guilty. Tsaka wala naman akong balak sabihin to sayo. Feelings ko naman to so nasasakin kung ishe-share ko sayo or hindi.”

 

“Nauubos na yung boy bawang kakabato ko sayo.” Napatayo si Seongwu, itinabi ang boy bawang na hawak at tumabi kay Sungwoon.

 

“Ha Sungwoon mamamatay kang santo, tangina! Di tayo makakapag-bonding sa basement level 3 ng impyerno kase aakyat ka sa langit sa pagka-selfless mo.” Sigaw ni Seongwu habang ipinulupot niya ang kanyang braso sa leeg ni Sungwoon.

 

“Gago pagnamatay ako dito, kulong ka agad lalo na may lalaking involve sating dalawa. Madidiin ka sa kasong murder. Sa ASAP ko bet na lumabas hindi sa SOCO, namuka!” sigaw rin sa sabi ni Sungwoon habang nauubo na pero tumawa rin sila sa huli.

 

 

«««

 

Nag-aabang sa pila ng jeep pa-Philcoa si Minhyun at saktong nakita niya ang malapad na balikat ni Daniel sa harap niya

 

“Oh, Daniel. Bat dito ka sumakay?” Tanong ni Minhyun. Hindi sila ganung ka-close pero nakakapagusap sila ng sakto lang.

 

“Oh, Minhyun. Nanggaling ako sa Vinzons may dinaan lang.”

 

“Kinausap ko si Sungwoon, sabi niya parang may kutob siya na alam mo na may gusto siya kay Seongwu.”

 

Napangiti si Daniel. Walang wala ang nararamdaman ni Sungwoon kumpara sa kung anumang nararamdaman niya. “Grabe no? Mas na-bother siya sa nahalata ko na may gusto siya kay Seongwu kesa sa may gusto ako sa kanya.”

 

Hindi agad nakapag-react si Minhyun dahil ngayon niya lang nalaman na may gusto rin si Daniel kay Sungwoon. “Huh? Nagkagusto ko rin kay Sungwoon? Wow.”

 

Napataas ng kilay si Daniel. “Rin? So does it mean?”

 

“Yup, I used to, kaso alam mo na, busted kase may reserved na eh so we just ended up being friends.” Sabi ni Minhyun ng may pagtaas-baba pa ng mga kilay. Napatawa na lang si Daniel.

 

“Wow, the things we have in common.” Ani ni Daniel habang napailing.

 

“I know right?” ngiti ni Minhyun. Ito na ata ang start ng pagkakaibigan ng dalawa.

  



End file.
